


The beautiful, inevitable, oblivion of existence...

by islasands



Series: Lambski [27]
Category: Adam Lambert - Fandom
Genre: M/M, Time together alone
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-01-11
Updated: 2012-01-11
Packaged: 2017-10-29 08:50:28
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 738
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/317988
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/islasands/pseuds/islasands
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Adam and Sauli have driven out of town to catch their breaths. They think so differently from one another, but feel so alike...</p>
            </blockquote>





	The beautiful, inevitable, oblivion of existence...

They parked the car and got out. Adam leaned on the car bonnet and Sauli, in his arms, leaned on him. It was windy. The sky above them was arrayed with two layers of cloud; the top one made of fixed, tufted rows, the bottom one of softly fraying rain clouds that were on the move. It was good to be outside, good to be close to things that don’t have eyes or ears, good to be alone with their thoughts.

 _Adam:_

 _You know, the one thing you can’t say to a tree is “be yourself,” or to a cloud “keep it real,” or to the wind “good luck with that”…_

 _Oh. Just to feel him against me like this…_

 _Look at that, a blue bell or something, almost hidden by the roadside grass, waving its tiny lanterns in the wind. No doubt, at its feet, a miniscule creature is nose down, busy deciphering scents and foraging for edibles the same way I do when I’m in the studio._

 _Miniscule. I feel so big in my life right now, big and strong enough to hold him and to make some good music, but in truth, considering the gravitational influences of the fire below my feet and the ball of it above my head, I’m about as meaningful as a insect._   
_A wingless one. Self-absorbed. Voiceless. Alone with my dear little insect mate._

 _I love how his heart can beat through his shirt. I love that when I greet him and hold him close I can feel it accelerating._

 _I will never give up on my dreams._

They walked down the road to a farm gate and stood with their arms on it. In the field behind the gate there were two horses. One of them looked up. Sauli climbed up and sat on the top rung of the gate. Adam stood behind him and put his arms around his waist. He leaned the side of his face on Sauli’s warm back and closed his eyes.

 _Sauli:_

 _Horses always look slightly pensive, don’t they. Or patient. They can stand for ages in the one spot, looking down. Even if it rains they remain still. There is something in my love that is similar to that. Not lost in thought or anything. Just standing still, being himself._

 _It happens when all his thinking is done, or when he has made all the love to me that he knows how to make, or like with the album, he has made all the songs correct and truthful, then at last his heart stands still..._

 _I like knowing that the main way he likes to lean on me is to have me lean on him. I get that._

 _Look at those rain clouds, hurrying across the sky, their hearts coming undone on the fly._

 _Look at all the green. I feel quite green. I bet if you could see inside my heart you’d see something green. Nothing special. Nothing with a Latin name. Grass, most likely, just like the grass in that field._

 _I wonder what to make for dinner. Something green! Hah!_

 _You know, in my opinion, few things are as expressive or beautiful as the wind._

Sauli swung himself around so that he could put his legs around Adam. He put his hands on either side of Adam’s head.

“When we’re rich and famous can we live at a beach and have horses and those spotted dogs – Dalmations? - to run alongside us?” He waited for Adam to finish kissing him before continuing, “And can we wear white shirts and riding boots so that we’re incredibly handsome?” He waited for the next kiss to end. “And can we have theme music playing so loud that we can hear it even if we gallop for miles?”

Adam looked away, thinking. He finished his thought.

“Will I be an amazing horseman,” he said, frowning at the excellent possibilities, “and will I have a bigger horse than you, and will I ride faster and more wildly than you, so that you’re full of admiration and want to fuck me? Badly?”

Sauli looked away, thinking. He finished his thought.

“Yes,” he said. And again, as he bent his head to kiss Adam tenderly, “Yes.”

The wind, who had been eavesdropping, played a few rustic variations of its own theme song - suitable for flutes or a penny whistle - to express the beautiful, inevitable, oblivion of their existence. 


End file.
